This invention relates to a method for the manufacture of sheets, panels and shaped articles or parts, of particular utility as a building construction material.
More particularly the invention involves such items, comprising a core of cellular, mineral or organic material having closed cells and provided with facings or revetments over all or part of its surfaces. The facings or revetments may be of mineral or organic materials.